


Morning

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comic), Iron Man (Comic), Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday mornings are best spent lazing in bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

It was a breakfast in bed kind of morning. Tony was surprised to find that Carol hadn’t left in the middle of the night, as she was wont to do most nights. She was still curled up next to him, fast asleep. He watched her for a few minutes, deciding that breakfast could wait before pressing his lips to her shoulder and working his way up her neck.

 

She groaned a little and turned over, blinking sleepily at him. “What time is it?”

 

“Almost ten.” She looked for a moment like she was going to sprint from the room. “It’s Sunday, Carol. You can waste a few hours this morning, can’t you?”

 

She sighed, lying back on the pillows, making a show of thinking about it before a wicked grin crossed her face. Her hand slipped under the covers, running down his stomach before wrapping around his hardening cock. He groaned; his eyes falling closed. “I suppose it would be a shame to waste this.”

 

She moved over him, straddling his hips and letting the bedding fall away from her. He smiled for a moment before grabbing her hips and thrusting up into her. Her head fell back and she bit back a scream. “Come on, no one is going to hear you.” He propped himself up on an elbow and took one of her nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it. “Scream for me, Carol.” One hand moved off her hip and he slipped a finger over her clit as he thrust up again. Her mouth fell open and she gasped.

 

She slumped forward, pressing her hands to his chest. “God… Tony….”

 

“That’s not a scream, sweetheart.” He sped his pace, nearly tapping the end of her as he drove up into her. His fingers worked across her clit and she shivered over him.

 

“Tony…” Her voice was lost to her as her climax crashed over her. His fingers moved away from her, gripping her hips again and throwing her down onto the mattress. In a flash he was buried inside her again, one of her long legs thrown over his shoulder. He hit her g-spot and she gave him a scream as her body vibrated. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him down to kiss her, letting him swallow her next moan. Her head went back against the pillow as one of his hands moved to her breast, teasing her nipple mercilessly. “Harder… god, Tony!” She screamed his name as her body tensed around him again.

 

He groaned quietly as her nails traced lines down his back. Clear blue eyes sparkled up at him. “I want to hear you too.” She pulled him down for a kiss a moment before rolling her hips.

 

“Fuck… Carol…” He was so close, desperately clinging to his control.

 

She pulled him back down to her, nibbling softly on his neck before whispering in his ear. “Come inside me, Tony.”

 

His cry of completion echoed through the room a moment later. He rolled off of her, pulling her closer until her head was resting on his shoulder. “Every morning should start like this.” He chuckled lightly.

 

“You’d get bored.” She let her fingers wander over his chest. “There’s more to being a good couple than fantastic sex.”

 

“Yes, I am actually aware of that.” He smirked at her.

  
“Besides, I’d put money on us trying to kill each other through our divorce lawyers within a year.” She smiled up at him. She was right, he knew it. “You’re just not the marrying kind, Stark.”

 

His smile got a little wider. “Neither are you, Danvers.”

 

“Convenient, isn’t it?”

 

“Very.”


End file.
